


Sitting with a rambler is better than sitting alone

by Starspangledseb



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dereks a bit of an ass a first, Gen, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, More characters added later, Working title, angsty, i don’t know how to to tag, sterek au, stiles and derek are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspangledseb/pseuds/Starspangledseb
Summary: “Person A is new at school and sits at Person B’s table and they become friends” except this is Stiles and Derek so of course Derek’s a bit of an ass and Stiles’ feelings get hurt and angst happens...I don’t know when I’m gonna write another part of this or how many parts I’m gonna post, or if it’s gonna have more characters, this was originally in my drafts as a stucky fic but I thought why not make it into an angsty sterek fic instead..





	1. First meeting

I walk into the lunch room on my first day and looks around for somewhere to sit and i see a guy with short black hair and piercing green eyes, stunning pink lips that I just wanna kiss and scruff that could kill a man, sat at a table all by himself he's got a glare on his face but just looking at his eyes I can see sitting alone bothers him, his eyes keep darting at the other kids laughing with their friends so i make my way over to the table. I smile and sit down, he stops eating and looks up at me and says with a growl “what do you want??” I just awkwardly rub my neck before saying “I'm uh new here and uh I don't know anyone and I’m really awkward so I didn’t want to go up to a full table and ask to sit down, and well your table looked like a good place as any to sit and eat. Fuck sorry for rambling, I ramble when I'm nervous, it's a problem with me once I start I can't stop and oh god I'm doing it again, fuck stab me, take this fork and stab me” I say holding out my fork, the guy just glares at me and grunts out “didn't ask for your life story kid! But if you want to sit there it's fine whatever just don't fucking talk to me.” and continues to eat his food.

I stare at him before asking him a bunch of questions like what's your name??, what lesson he has next?!, why he is alone?? and he just gets up and leaves, half of his food is still on the tray, I grab his pudding cup before following him “wait, I'm sorry I just, you seem like a cool guy. I just wondered if you want to be friends, cause I kinda have none, Cause I'm new.. and it looks like you don’t either, so I kinda maybe thought that you’d wanna be my friend maybe? I promise I’m nice, I swear I’m not a freak sure I ramble but sitting with a rambler is better than sitting alone.” I say the guy interrupts me “Breath you idiot.” he starts to walk away when I grab him, “please?” he sighs and says “I'm Derek and kid you don't wanna make friends with me, everyone is afraid of me, I’m not exactly a nice person. Actually I'm pretty fucking awful, and I do have friends their names are Erica, Boyd and Isaac. I don’t want to be your friend. Go away!” I just look at him, 'I'll make that decision for myself thanks, also don’t call me kid my name is Stiles, um here's your pudding cup dude, you left it on the table and I thought you'd want it cause pudding is great, unless out don’t like pudding, do you like pudding?.' He glares at me, “what kind of name is Stiles? Seriously kid leave me the fuck alone and don’t call me dude.”

“Well my real name is ridiculous and unpronounceable so I go by stiles, the closest I could ever get to my real name is mischief. Why won’t you be my friend? You don’t know me, you met me 5 minutes ago, don’t judge a book by its cover and all that. I’m not that bad I promise, I just talk a lot and flail about but I have adhd and I can’t help it, it’s the worst thing about me. Oh and I talk about random things a lot like did you know that wolves mate for life like they have wolfey soulmates, I like wolves do you? I’d like to have a soulmate, someone made specifically for me, I hope they like baseball, and are smart but funny and nerdy but sweet and god I just want someone to be happy with but I doubt that is gonna happen have you seen me?” I ramble,

“GOD JUST SHUT UP” Derek yells I stop talking and just stare at him, “you’re so fucking annoying, don’t you ever shut up?” He says, glaring at me. “Sorry” I stutter out not looking at him, “I’ll leave you alone, I didn’t mean to annoy you” I say and walk away from him with tears in my eyes, I run to the nearest bathroom and call my dad “dad, can I come home? I don’t like it here the other kids are mean.” I say as soon as he answers, “Stiles kiddo you can’t go home at lunch time on your first day, I’m sorry but it will be okay son. It’ll be fine once you make friends, just try okay. I’ve got to go I’m working but I love you and I’ll see you at home for dinner.” Dad says before hanging up, “But I did try, and I got shouted at and called annoying” I say to the dial tone, I look sadly at my phone before walking towards the sink in hopes of cleaning my face before class..


	2. science asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stiles continues to have a shitty day aka derek is an asshole in science

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i had this in my drafts for ages and i forgot i had actually posted the first chapter..
> 
> all mistakes are my own and i’m not 100 percent sure this makes sense

“I walk out of the bathroom and start walking to where I hope Mr harris’ class is. I’m looking at the map of the school trying to find the right room when I walk right into someone, I look up and spew out an apology but the guy just smiles “Dude it’s okay, your new right? Im Scott McCall nice to meet you.” I blink at scott and say “Yeah umm I’m Stiles Stilinski, uh do you know how to get to Mr Harris’s room?. It’s my first day and I’m a bit lost. I used to know where every class was but now I have to relearn everything, I hope I’m not behind on work here, my old school might have been doing something else.. ugh I’m not annoying you am I? I met this guy earlier who thought I was very annoying and yelled at me” Scott smiles at me, “No you’re not annoying, talkative sure but not annoying, it’s cool I’m in harris’ class so I can walk you there, you can sit with me and my friends if you want, I’d offer to be your lab partner but I’m partnered with my girlfriend Kira. She’s great you’ll like her, she’s so pretty.” I laugh and say “Sure dude, I’ll sit with your friends” Scott grabs my arm and pulls me towards what I hope is the classroom “Come on let’s go Harris doesn’t like people being late” he grumbles, I just let him pull me along, wondering if Derek is in this class.

We get to the class room, Scott pulls out an inhaler and pushes me towards a table at the back, “These are my friends, Lydia the genius of the group, Kira my girlfriend, Allison my ex, Isaac the nicest asshole you’ll ever meet and Cora queen of resting bitch face, girlfriend of Lydia and twin of Derek Hale, guys this is Stiles.” I wave awkwardly and take a seat “What the hell is a Stiles?” Lydia asks rudely, “It’s a nickname.” I sigh. “My actual name is polish and totally unpronounceable by everyone except my family and I, so I sort of uh just go by Stiles.“ Lydia looks at me plainly before going back to her conversation with Cora, I nod and sit down in the empty seat, “Hey Stiles, have you talked to anyone else?” Someone asks i think it’s Kira, I nod “I tried to make friends with Derek at lunch but he was rude, and called me annoying just cause I talked a lot, which I can’t help I have adhd along with being a nervous rambler, I don’t mean to be annoying I just can’t shut up, I’m doing it again aren’t I? Ugh just fucking gag me.” Cora stares at me and says “My brother’s right, you are annoying Jesus” Isaac nods with a laugh and high fives Cora, I look down sadly and get my stuff out of my bag. “I don’t think you’re annoying Stiles, I talk a lot too. We can talk together” Kira says smiling at me, I nod and continue getting my things.

The bell goes and in walks the teacher, he’s a short grumpy man who shouts at everyone to shut up. I don’t wanna get on this assholes bad side let’s just not talk and do our work I think to myself, “we have a new student with us today, a Mr how on earth do you say that?? a Mr Stilinski, why don’t tell us about yourself?” He says, I stand up “my uh name is Stiles Stilinski, I just moved here this weekend cause my dad got transferred and became the sheriff, I uh umm like watching marvel movies and tv shows and I am Polish uh that’s all.” I say before sitting down face red, “Well Stiles you will be lab partners with Derek Hale cause you’re both partnerless.” i hear a sigh and a “OH FUCKING COME ON, I don’t wanna be partnered with the new kid, he’s fucking annoying. Harris please can I work on my own like I have been for the past few months.” I turn to face the derek and find him glaring at my head “Shut up and work with him.” Mr Harris says “Oh and Derek that’s a detention after school tomorrow for swearing. Partner up we’re going to make a crystal. There are instructions on the board and if you get it right, you should be able to eat it.” *time skip which concludes of Derek glaring and bitching at stiles and them not making the crystal right* “I’m handing out homework that I expect back by Wednesday in two days time, you will have to work with your partners, and if I hear any moaning about it I will fail you both, understand?! Now get out” Harris says whilst glaring at me and Derek.

Derek grabs his bag and rushes out of the room “Derek wait, we have to plan the homework assignment” I say but he’s already gone, Scott claps my shoulder, “He has basketball practice, he’s the captain so he’s gotta be on time, but I’m sure Cora will give you his number right Cora? You can text him what he needs to know.” I look at Cora hopelessly who glares at scott, she grabs a pen and writes a number. “That’s Derek’s number, text him, come on Lyds let’s go to the diner, bye guys” they wave bye and I walk with the others to the car park, “Wanna come over my house with us and hang out? We’re gonna order a pizza” Scott says. I smile at him “Sorry dude I’ve got dinner plans with my dad, maybe another day gotta go, bye everyone.” I say before making my way to my jeep, I grab my phone and type a text before staring at it for 5 minutes, I click send I type and send another as an after thought and drive off, hoping Derek shows up. “Hey Derek! your sister gave me your number so we can talk about the assignment, we should probably do it tonight so it’s out of the way and cause you have detention tomorrow so we can’t do it then, I live @ *address* come over at half 6” “it’s uh stiles btw”


End file.
